


Comfort

by Hisstah



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Comfort"</p>
<p>Oil on canvas board<br/>12"-h x 9"-w</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468190) by [jessebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee). 



  


Comfort  



End file.
